Yoshida's revenge
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: 2 years passed since the death of his first wife and son, but what happens when his son comes back to avenge his mother? Nurarihyon X OC Finally finished!
1. Reunion?

**"Yoshida's revenge"**

Summary: 2 years passed since the death of his first wife and son, but what happens when his son comes back to avenge his mother? Nurarihyon X OC

**1: Reunion?**

"So you've mastered your new technique?" the 700 year old Kitsune smiled behind her fan.

"Yes…" the red haired yokai in front of her smiled, his eyes glowing a dark golden glimmer, "I have mastered the Matoi."

**Xxx**

A fine summer day, though to the commander, it was raining.

"What's wrong, Ayakashi-sama?"

Nurarihyon turned to see Youhime, his wife, cradling their slumbering son in her arms; he sighed, "It's Rikuo's birthday today." He mumbled.

"Rikuo?"

"Hana's son." His face dropped deeper at the mention of _that _woman's name.

Yoshida Hana was the love of his life, the most beautiful girl in the world, her hair red as blood and she had stunning magenta eyes, what was best about her was that she was kind, she couldn't bring it upon herself to hate even the slightest form of life. She was his first wife, she never stopped him when he made a decision or complain that he never spent that much time with her, she would just simply smile and give him a boost.

"If Rikuo was still alive, he would be turning 13 today." He continued.

His 1st son, Rikuo, was a kind and intelligent boy, he loved his parents with all he could give and he loved to give out a helping hand, Nurarihyon still remembered the day he found out Rikuo had a crush on that Kamaitachi named Kama, oh how he turned as red as his hair. He looked very much like the commander, with partially black hair and golden eyes, he would've been frequently mistaken for Nurarihyon had he not inherited Hana's red hair. He was to be the 2nd head of the Nura Clan, but he died 2 years ago in some sort of accident.

"I see." Youhime said, trying her best to give him a comforting smile. Youhime was understanding and kind, she was like a human version of Hana, in fact, Nurarihyon could've swore Youhime was a reincarnation of Hana, had he not married the dark haired princess back when Hana was still alive, he would've believed it to be 100% true.

The commander stood up and walked away, "Where are you going?" asked Youhime.

"I'm going to visit his grave."

**Xxx**

No sound was heard except for the roaring of the waterfall.

Nurarihyon sighed as he knelt before the wooden head stones that sat beside each other, one belonged to Hana, the other belonged to Rikuo, "Happy Birthday, Rikuo." He smiled sympathetically, "You don't know how much trouble I had to go through just to get you your present, you're 13 now, so you're the 2nd commander, you wanted that title so badly, I had to go out of my way just to get it for you."

He stared at the names engraved on the wooden head stones, _Yoshida Hana; Yoshida Rikuo_, he couldn't help but cry as he stared at the names.

_'Why?' _he remembered the frail voice of his deceased wife, how her blood spilled onto his clothes because of that injury she inflicted on herself, _'Why was I unable to bring you happiness?' _

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot." He whispered to himself.

"You should be." A new voice said begrudgingly.

_That voice! _He remembered that voice well, the voice that would always make him feel better when he heard it laughing, the voice of his son.

He looked over his shoulder to the 13 year old yokai behind him, it was unmistakable. He had the red and black hair, the golden eyes, the pale skin, he looked exactly like he did 2 years ago, except his eyes were stone cold now compared to his more gentle looking ones before.

He was silent for several moments, "R-Rikuo?"


	2. Matoi

**2: Matoi**

"R-Rikuo?" A very shocked Nurarihyon asked the teen before him.

Yoshida Rikuo, Nurarihyon's son, stood behind him. He was wearing a black kimono, a white cloak draped over it, complete with a pale violet scarf around his neck, his hand was on his sword's hilt and he looked like he could kill anybody he wanted to.

"Don't tell me you're still calling me by that name." Rikuo smirked, "Call me Yoshida, I decided to abandon the name you gave me."

"Why are you still… shouldn't you be…?"

"Dead? Father, please, I absolutely refuse to die yet, I have some stuff I want to do before I even _think _about dying…" Yoshida pulled out his sword, pointing at his father, "Like avenging my mother."

"What?"

"It's because of you that mother died, I just want to be the good little kid you raised me to be and kill you, so you can be with her again."

Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes on the boy, "Are you crazy?"

Nothing else was said as he approached Nurarihyon, holding his sword to the commander's neck, Yoshida smirked, "When you die, I can be assured that mother will be happy as well."

Nurarihyon growled slightly as he disappeared with Meikyoushisui, only for Yoshida to laugh, "You think you can hide from me?" he said as he cut the space on his left, cutting through Nurarihyon's fear in the process.

"How… did you…?"

"I've been training with Hagoromo-Gitsune." The boy taunted, "Yes, that's right, I've been training with your sworn enemy, and honestly, she's better at teaching me than you are."

"Hagoromo-Gitsune…" Nurarihyon whispered.

Yoshida raised his sword, "Say hello to mother for me." He smiled as he lowered the blade, only to cut through one of Nurarihyon's Kyokasuigetsu illusions.

The commander reappeared behind Yoshida, his sword at the young yokai's neck, "I don't want to hurt you, Rikuo…"

"You don't have to, because I won't _let_ you hurt him!"

A snake tried to bite Nurarihyon, but he cut it in half with his sword, a little girl appeared.

She had long brown hair and gold coin colored eyes, she clutched a skull in her hands, 2 snakes were crawling around the skull.

"Perfect timing, Kyukotsu." Yoshida smiled, he rubbed the child's head, "Would you do it for me?"

"Gladly, Yoshida-sama!" Kyukotsu beamed.

She disappeared and Yoshida smirked, he raised his sword so his father could see it, it had snakes crawling over the blade, almost as if the blade was a giant snake made of smaller snakes. The wind picked up, Nurarihyon saw a snake drawn in green on Yoshida's cloak, it looked like it was about to bite whoever was looking at it.

Nurarihyon stared at his son, "What did you just…"

"I have invented a technique worthy of you, it allows me to equip any demon I want, I call it Matoi." Yoshida smiled, disappearing. He reappeared behind Nurarihyon cutting him deeply in the shoulder, "Poison under the blossom filled wind." Yoshida muttered.

Nurarihyon put his hand over the wound, his vision blurring slightly, "What was that…?"

"The fear of Kyukotsu is her snakes, she likes to use these snakes and take the eyes of her opponents, just as Poison under the blossom filled wind will take your eyes away while your deep wound kills you, the cherry blossoms dance in the wind and ferry you away as your life is drained."

Kyukotsu reappeared next to him, "Such is the fear of Yoshida-sama, he is not Hagoromo-Gitsune-sama's heir for nothing." She smiled.

"This is where you die." Yoshida smirked, raising his sword to his father's head, he lowered it but stopped just an inch from Nurarihyon's head, "Otoo-san…" he said distantly. The cold gaze he possessed slightly softened up, "Otoo-san… Haha-sama…"

"Yoshida-sama!" Kyukotsu shrieked.

The cold gaze in Yoshida's eyes returned, he dodged the cold wind that came from the thicket of trees.

"Seriously, commander, you took so long that Youhime was beginning to worry about you." The wavy haired Yuki-Onna came out from behind the trees. "Setsura…" Nurarihyon mumbled.

"He is your son, commander, you must know of his weaknesses better than anyone." Gyuki said sternly as he arrived.

"Yoshida-sama …" Kyukotsu muttered. "What do we do?"

"I see our dear Rikuo-sama still lives, how interesting." Hihi says as he appears, "It's nice to see you again, Nidaime."

Yoshida sighed, "Spare me the titles, Hihi, I don't want them." he turned to Nurarihyon, "Since your Hyakki's here, I guess I'll withdraw for now." He turned around, sheathing his sword, "Let's go, Kyukotsu."

"H-Hai!"

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Setsura shouted.

"Let him be, Yuki-Onna, we'll worry about him some other day." Nurarihyon said, he winced at his wound, _My vision's getting blurrier and burrier._

"Can you walk, commander?" Setsura asked, trying to help her commander up.

"Yeah, I can manage." He said half-heartedly as he stood up, but he soon collapsed, slowly losing consciousness.

_Why did you turn up this way… Rikuo…_

**Xxx**

"I didn't kill him, but I showed him what I learned." Yoshida informed.

"That's good…" Hagoromo-Gitsune's smiled grew behind her fan, "When the time comes, you will have revenge for your mother."

Yoshida's smirk grew at the thought of driving his sword straight through his father's heart.


	3. Hana

**3: Hana**

**_'Hana is the name of a beautiful Ayakashi, her hair red as blood and eyes that can glow like a rainbow. But alas, she was lost; her husband had foolishly betrayed her.'_**

_No… I didn't betray her! I didn't mean to!_

**_'Sakura flowers make you smile because of their beauty. I wish that I could have made you smile the way they do, but your heart belongs to another; I must leave you now my beloved., I am afraid that, for your happiness, I must die.'_**

_No! Don't say that! I don't want you to die! I didn't want it to end like this!_

**_Why couldn't I bring you happiness?_**

_No… No! Not this scene again! I don't want to see it! I don't want to see you die again!_

**_I love you…_**

_No, please don't die! I'm begging you! Stay alive! Stay with me! Please, live! Please! Don't die!_

**_Take care of… Rikuo…_**

_NO! DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE US! PLEASE!_

**_Good-bye…_**

_NO! HANA!_

**Xxx**

A very confused Nurarihyon woke up in his bed, Youhime seated beside him. "You're awake, thank goodness." She sighed with relief. "Had Setsura-san and the others not brought you here on time, I'm not sure if you would've made it."

"What happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed. I was worried you were dead, but thank goodness I could heal you, it took me a while to get that poison out of you though." She smiled. "Honestly, how do you get a deep shoulder wound and poison in your blood when you visit a grave?"

He fell silent. _Why was I dreaming about her?_

"You seemed to be having a bad dream earlier," Youhime said worriedly, "What was it about?"

"I don't know…"

"It was about Hana wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"You kept mumbling 'Hana' in your sleep." She said, her eyes showing her concern, "What happened between you two that causes you nightmares?"

**Xxx**

_Rain was falling hard on the Supreme Commander, "Hana…" he whispered. The woman in his arms was bleeding very badly, she had inflicted a severe wound on herself when she intentionally slipped off the mountain ledge._

_"Why?" she said faintly, coughing up blood, "Why couldn't I bring you happiness?" her magenta eyes turned grey._

_"You did! I was the stupid one for not seeing that!" he cried._

_"Don't say… that you're stupid, I don't want you to be… full of regret…"_

_"Hana…"_

_She put her hand on his cheek, "I love you…"_

_"I love you too… with all my soul, Hana… please, don't die!"_

_"Take care of… Rikuo…" Her eyes turned black._

_"No… don't…"_

_"Good-bye…" her eyes became lifeless shadows as her hand dropped to the ground._

_"No… Hana… HANA!"_

**Xxx**

"Ayakashi-sama?" Youhime asked, her husband who had spaced out all of a sudden.

"It's nothing."

**Xxx**

_'Why aren't you mad? He betrayed you! Why aren't you mad?'_

_'I cannot bring myself to hate anyone, Rikuo, you'll come to understand that some day.'_

_'But…'_

_'If you have come to hate your father, then that is up to you. I will not interfere with your emotions, you are who you are, I will not interfere.'_

Yoshida stared out the window of his room, his thoughts racing around that one memory. "Why was my mother always so kind-hearted? Even toward my idiot of a father." he mumbled to himself.

His mother was never bad in any way, she was always kind, understanding and loving. She had no hate, not a single ripple of hatred was in her pure soul, she would never bring it upon herself to go against the decisions he made, she knew it would build up his personality. But what he never understood was how she could be so kind, no living soul on the planet, human and yokai alike, could be as kind as her, no one could be as loving as she was, no one could live without hatred, only she did.

"If she could live without hate… why couldn't I be the same?"

**Xxx**

Hagoromo-Gitsune stared at Yoshida, he missed his mother so badly and hated his father with all he could give. She liked that, he was full of hatred, full enough to be drowned in it, and that was good, he was evil enough to be possessed by her real son, Abe no Seimei. The boy would make a good vessel for him while his real body is being pieced together.

"At this rate, he'll be overflowed by hatred within the week." She smiled. "When _my_ vessel is complete, we'll begin our 2 year old plan, Yoshida."

Hagoromo-Gitsune's new vessel was the perfect one, the vessel's face was enough to make Nurarihyon himself fall on his knees, and that was technically the point. The blood-red hair of the vessel had grown behind her knees, and her eyes were tainted a beautiful shade of black, the black kimono she wore looked perfect on her.

"When my vessel is complete, you will be reunited with your mother, as promised, Yoshida Rikuo."

**Xxx**

Nurarihyon sighed. His own son had tried to take his life, in fact, he'd be lying dead in front of Hana's grave by now had his Hyakki not come. Now that he thought about it, why did his son want to kill him anyway? And moreover, how was his son still _alive_? He died before his very eyes, he saw Hagoromo-Gitsune kill his son the exact day after Hana's suicide! It just didn't make sense, why would Hagoromo-Gitsune kill the boy, revive him and then train him?

Maybe it was because of his hatred for the commander. If that was the case, it made a whole lot of sense, Hagoromo-Gitsune had cursed at him and hated him, if his own son shared the same hatred for the same person, then it would be easy to understand why she had done this.

He just couldn't understand _why _his son hated him.

He winced when his wound stung again. Youhime was an expert at healing wounds, mainly because of her healing abilities, but it was hard to heal a wound that your own son inflicted on you.

"Is it my fault that Rikuo turned out like this?" he whispered to himself, "Is it my fault because I did that to Hana? Did Rikuo just want to kill me to avenge Hana?"

"Why is he so depressed?" Youhime asked. It's not like anyone was going to answer her or anything, she just couldn't resist asking it, "What happened to him that made him like this?"

"Hana happened."

"Huh?" Youhime turned her head to see Karasu-Tengu, "What do you mean?"

Karasu-Tengu sighed, "She was a beautiful Ayakashi, she had a charming smile that never faded, she would always be supportive towards her family, she was the perfect woman for the commander, but sadly… she died."

Youhime was filled with curiosity, "What happened? Why did she die?"

"You came."

"Huh?"

"Hana had come into the commander's life 100 years ago, they had a son only 13 years ago, they were so happy, the commander was never that happy before he and Hana met… but then Hagoromo-Gitsune reincarnated, the commander rushed to Kyoto to take her down, but that resulted in your confrontation and doing such caused Hana's suicide.

"So Hana died because I came…" Youhime said depressingly.

Nurarihyon walked out of his room, "It's not your fault, it's mine, had I not been stupid those many years ago, she would still be alive… I'd still have my son… I wouldn't have her final words on my shoulders…"

"Ayakashi-sama…"

"I caused this, so I will fix it."

**Xxx**

"Yoshida…?" Hagoromo-Gitsune opened the door to Yoshida's room slowly.

Yoshida was in front of the window, the darkness of the room at sunset emphasized the dark golden glimmer in his eyes, he smirked, "Nura-Yoshida Rikuo no longer exists, Haha, as of now, Abe no Seimei controls his will."

"Seimei!" Hagoromo-Gitsune smiled, hugging her son.

"I've waited so long, my dear mother." Seimei said, "How is the body I gave you?"

"It's very lovely, she looks exactly like she did 2 years ago."

"Her divine powers are still intact, you can use them when she gives into her grief."

"Yes, that will be good…" Hagoromo-Gitsune's smile grew larger, "Using the powers of the Ayakashi betrayed by her lover, that will be good, bearing the face of the one coveted for her immense beauty and power, I will kill Nurarihyon using the lovely Ayakashi of the name Hana."


	4. Resurrection

**4: Resurrection**

Seimei smiled as he saw Hana's body, it was still leaking powers, as if just touching it would give you the power of 1000 Ayakashi.

Hagoromo-Gitsune entered the body, "How do I look?" she smiled.

"You look beautiful, my lady! You look so beautiful that nothing could compare to you!" Kyukotsu beamed.

"Is that so? My, you are so honest with your feelings, Kyukotsu." The black eyes of Hana turned deep magenta, "I wonder what I will use to kill Nurarihyon…" she smiled, using Hana's voice.

Heh. Hana's voice, with the face the vessel was bearing, it would be impossible for Nurarihyon to even lay a finger on Hagoromo-Gitsune, not if he wants to relive that memory of Hana's death once more, should anything happen to the vessel, Hana will die at Nurarihyon's hand again, her frail voice when she will die, oh, how he will cry when her hand drops to the ground, it will be enough to kill him!

Seimei flexed his (Yoshida's) hand, _'Nura-Yoshida Rikuo… I wonder what powers you have within you… you have kept them hidden since you became aware of them, what are you hiding?'_

**Xxx**

"Sontaisho!"

Nurarihyon was sitting on the patio, his head down cast, in his hands were two letters, one from Hana and one from Rikuo, both were their parting words, given to him the day before they died. He looked depressed and almost cried as he read what was written on the papers in the elegant writing that belonged to his 1st family.

He had memorized these words very clearly, he could recite them and not get a single word wrong, if one were to see an imposter of Nurarihyon, you just had to ask them to recite either of the poems to verify him. Why was he reading them as if they were freshly given to him?

Nurarihyon sighed, "What is it Karasu-Tengu?"

Karasu-Tengu panted as he stopped before his commander, "Hagoromo-Gitsune's men have taken Youhime and Nidaime captive…"

Nurarihyon almost choked on the air he was breathing, "W-WHAT?!"

**Xxx**

Youhime was bound and gagged behind Hagoromo-Gitsune, _Ayakashi-sama, where are you?! _She screamed in her head. Hagoromo-Gitsune was holding Rihan in her arms, caressing the boy's long hair, "Oh, how he bears strongly Nurarihyon's face, how I want to rip his innards out right now…" she smiled.

Youhime took in Hagoromo-Gitsune's new features, _Red hair… magenta eyes… pale skin… and an everlasting smile… could that be Hana? _She thought.

Rihan's 2 year old eyes were examining Hagoromo-Gitsune's features as well, why did the lady that was holding him look so familiar? He remembered seeing a small painting in his father's room, it was off his father and a lady with red hair and magenta eyes, in that picture, she was holding a little baby with red and black hair in her arms.

"Hagoromo-Gitsune-sama, we have a guest…" Shokera informed.

"Is it him?"

"Yes, Nurarihyon is here."

**Xxx**

The door burst open.

"HAGOROMO-GITSUNE!" Nurarihyon shouts, running towards the stairs to one of the upper floors. What bugged him was that he wasn't being stopped, almost as if Hagoromo-Gitsune was awaiting him. He found himself on the top floor a few minutes later, he saw Youhime, bound and gagged behind Hagoromo-Gitsune and Rihan in the Kitsune's arms.

He was about to charge at Hagoromo-Gitsune, but he finally noticed the face of the vessel Hagoromo-Gitsune possessed, he skidded forward slightly, almost choking on the air in disbelief. He stared at Hagoromo-Gitsune, his eyes wide.

No one said anything for several moments. Nurarihyon finally spoke, "Hana?"


	5. Lover vs Lover

**5: Lover vs. Lover and Hana's memories**

"Hana?" A very shocked Nurarihyon muttered.

Hagoromo-Gitsune smirked, allowing her tail to puncture him in the heart, "I knew it, you were so easy to weaken, all I needed was your ex-wife's face." She smirked.

"Why is she alive?" Nurarihyon mumbled, his face frozen in shock, "How is she still alive? Hagoromo-Gitsune can only possess a _living human_… it's impossible for her to possess a dead Ayakashi…"

"I made it possible for her."

Nurarihyon looked up to see Yoshida, "Rikuo? How did you…?"

"I'm not Nura-Yoshida Rikuo, I am Abe no Seimei, the son of Hagoromo-Gitsune, the Nue." Seimei smiled, "I resurrected your beloved wife and gave her the existence of a human, yet I maintained her divine powers for my mother to indulge in."

"That's… that's mutiny…"

"Would you like to see Hana's face in anger?" Seimei sneered, snapping his fingers.

Hagoromo-Gitsune had gained an innocent face, one that looked like it couldn't hurt a fly, this was Hana's, the real Hana's, natural appearance. She had a smile on her face, but it quickly dropped into a scowl, "Nurarihyon… Nurarihyon… Nurarihyon! You betrayed me!" she screeched.

A sword appeared in her hands, the Maoi's Hammer, Nurarihyon could hear the enraged screams of demons coming from the sword, almost as if the sword was the embodiment of hatred. "You betrayed me… You left me for dead to get a human princess…" she said, black tears falling down her cheeks, "You betrayed me…"

She turned around and pointed the sword at Youhime and Rihan, who had scrambled free and ran to his mother, "Why? Why wasn't I good enough for you?! Why was I so incompetent that you needed to find another woman?!" she demanded.

"Hana…" he muttered. "I'm sorry for before, I'm sorry with everything I have to give… please, don't hurt Youhime and Rihan, I don't want to have to fight you."

"Sorry, but you can't have your way." She whispered, disappearing. Nurarihyon stared at the space where Hana stood earlier, he knew nothing about the lineup of powers Hana possessed, but who would've thought that out of the hundreds of abilities she could possess, one of them would be Meikyoushisui?

She reappeared behind him, cutting him deeply in the spot Yoshida did a while back, reopening the wound. He staggered back slightly, she reappeared again in front of him, cutting him and engraving a deep wound from his left collar bone down to the lower right hand side of his stomach.

"Why… are you doing this?" he asked, spitting out blood.

"I hate you," she muttered, her eyes glowing a dark shade of red, "and nothing will make me say otherwise."

**Xxx**

"She isn't dark enough yet…" Hagoromo-Gitsune sighed, "We need to make her more… _evil_ _hearted._"

"No need to worry, mother, I just have to make him recite _those _words." Seimei smiled.

"Yes… Hana's parting words."

**Xxx**

Hana's enraged and tired breaths echoed throughout out the room, half of her face splattered in blood. Nurarihyon lay at her feet, a blood pool building quickly around him. "I can never find it in myself to forgive you…" she said in an evil tone, she raised her sword above his head, "But I will be merciful enough to kill you and end your pains now."

Her face gained a deranged smirk as she lowered the sword.

Blood splattered onto her face, her smirk dropped into a scowl. "Oi, you're in my way." She deadpanned.

Yoshida stood before her, Hana's sword straight through his liver, in fact, the organ was attached to the blade. "Otoo-san…" he muttered weakly, turning his head to his father, his eyes gently glowing silver, (being Hana's son, hecan have eye color changes.) "…Recite those words, so you can save Haha-sama…"

"Rikuo…" Nurarihyon whispered.

"Recite those words… the ones she left behind…"

Hana let go of her sword, causing Yoshida to stagger backward, collapsing at his father's feet.

"Rikuo!" Nurarihyon said, jolting to his son. "The words she left behind… they can save her…" Yoshida murmured before blacking out.

Nurarihyon looked up at Hana, her eyes glowing a deep crimson, "_Sakura flowers make you smile because of their beauty." _He recited.

Hana gasped. "What are you doing?"

_"I wish that I could have made you smile the way they do, but your heart belongs to another; I must leave you now my beloved."_

"No! STOP!"

"_I am afraid that, for your happiness, I must die."_

**_SLASH!_**

A new sword was shot straight through Nurarihyon, his liver attached to the end of the blade, Hana had gained a demented smile at this, her eyes a vivid velvet. "You are the most gullible father I've ever seen." Yoshida laughed, he pulled out the sword in his body and healed the wound. (He inherited Hana's healing powers too.)

Nurarihyon had recited the poem Hana left him the day before she committed suicide. He remembered that day, Hana had recently left him and he had searched high and low and for her. But he was too late when he found her, she had already jumped off the ledge and ended her life. All so he and Youhime could live together freely.

The red haired yokai retracted her sword, Nurarihyon's liver still attached to it, and pulled the organ free of the blade, then ate it. "The blood of Nurarihyon…" she muttered, licking her upper lip clean of stray blood, "the blood of he who betrayed my heart 2 years ago… It feels so good to splash it around as freely as I want…"

She stepped closer to him, sluggishly dragging her sword behind her, "Red… it's such a pretty color, isn't it?" she smiled. "Sadly, you don't have an inch of red on you. I know, I'll liven you up a bit by spilling your blood until you're completely red." She raised her sword, "How does that sound?" she chirped.

He coughed out blood, "Why… are you doing this…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she lowered her sword, it shot straight through Nurarihyon's shoulder, "You left me, I'm just giving you a taste of karma." She moved her sword about slightly, each movement the sword made severing some vital veins.

He spat out blood, so much blood that his kimono was dyed red, "That's it… spill your brilliant red blood until every inch of you is red." Hana smiled, pulling the sword back and kicking Nurarihyon with such force that he slid back and against the wall.

"Ayakashi-sama!" Youhime squeaked. Rihan had somehow managed to undo the knots on the ropes that were binding her and remove the gag. It's pretty impressive for a 2 years old.

"Oh… that reminds me…" Hana sneered, inching over to Youhime and Rihan.

"N-NO!" Nurarihyon begged, "Don't hurt them, kill me instead, I don't care! Just not Youhime and Rihan! Anything but them!"

"They bring you happiness, right? I want to end that which makes you happy." Said Hana as she raised her sword, "So I'll end your loved ones' lives and you'll die of despair."

She lowered the blade. Youhime squeezed her eyes shut as she protectively hugged Rihan. _No! Please, no! Help, Ayakashi-sama! _She screamed in her thoughts.

**_Snap_**

The sound of Hana's sword breaking echoed through the room, Nurarihyon stood before her, ready to strike if necessary.

Hana stared at him, "What? How did you—" a piece of the broken sword cut Hana's shoulder slightly. A white light exited the wound, causing Hana's eyes to flash white.

_'I expected no less, you seem like a fine woman, just like Karasu said.' _Nurarihyon's voice said.

Nurarihyon looked closer into the light, he saw a memory. It was of himself and Hana, he was on top of her, her sword in her hand as she struggled under his grip. It was… his first confrontation with Hana.

_'W-What the heck are you doing?! G-Get off me!' _

_'Such a beautiful ayakashi… it would be nice to have you next to me for eternity.'_

_'I said let go of me, per—'_

The memory was cut, Hana was healing her minor injury. "What was that just now?" she demanded, "What did you just show me?!"

"I had nothing to do with this." Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow, "It's your memory, shouldn't _you _have done that?"

"Stop lying!" she no longer needed a sword, instead, she brought out kitsune tails and attacked him. (A/N: I still have no valid reason whatsoever for why the heck Hana has the powers of every yokai in existence. :P)

"I see…" Nurarihyon sighs as he steps closer to Hana, dodging the tails with Kyokasuigetsu, "You've been possessed by Hagoromo-Gitsune, that's why you're in a state of hatred…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screeched.

He now stood at arm's length from her, he smiled sympathetically as he clutched his sword, "I'll release your hatred so you can stop with all this anger, because Hana is an ayakashi who loves, not one who hates."


	6. Defeat and forgiveness

**6: Defeat and forgiveness**

"I SAID STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Hana screeched, attacking Nurarihyon with the fox tails.

She instead cut through a Kyokasuigetsu illusion.

"Hana, let go of your hatred." Nurarihyon said as he reappeared behind her.

"I won't let go of it, I refuse to!" She shouted, creating a barrier made out of flaming cherry blossoms around her, "I won't let you near me! I won't let you come close to me!"

Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes on her, he could see her "fear" coming out from every inch of her. He knew this is what happens when Hana has grief, he had only seen this once, but he knew it well.

Hana's hands were pressed against her face as she tried to hold in the tears she had, "I won't allow you to hurt me again!" she screamed.

"Hana! You're not yourself! Let go of your hatred or you'll injure yourself!"

"No, I won't!" she was circled by daggers of ice now, "I hate you!" the daggers of ice broke out of their circle and attacked Nurarihyon, stabbing through him in the most painful ways imaginable.

"Hana…" he muttered weakly, barely able to balance himself on his knees, "That name belongs to the most beautiful ayakashi I've ever known… a kind, intelligent, forgiving and understating woman… she is incapable of hating and grudge…" he looked at the woman before him and sighed, "Is that really the same woman as the one that stands before me?"

"Shut up and die!" she thrust her hand forward, swords appeared out of nowhere and stabbed through Nurarihyon's back.

Again, it was just another Kyokasuigetsu illusion.

"An illusion?" she whispered, looking around, "Where did he go…"

He cut through her barrier with Nenekirimaru and stepped inside, the opening closing behind him, "I can't forgive myself if I can't set you free, Hana." He said beneath his breath.

"Stay away from me!" she roared, her kitsune tails cut through him but it was just Kyokasuigetsu.

He managed to cut off her fox tails, though he almost cried at seeing her face when she gasped, coughing out blood.

She fell to the ground out of shock, a blood pool building around her, Hana's eyes were dripping blood, "How dare you…"

"I'm sorry Hana, but I have to do this…" he raised the Nenekirimaru as her blood wrapped around her like Hagun.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily, staring him in the eye with an enraged glare.

"I have to do this, I'm sorry."

"Don't say it like you're sorry." she sneered, staggering to stand up. "Are you _really _going to kill me again?"

"I have to."

Nothin else was said as he lowered his sword, slashing Hana from her left shoulder to her right hip, she gasped and spit out blood, "How dare you…" she muttered. He bit his lip as drove his sword through her heart.

He pulled the sword back, causing Hana to collapse. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground, he could feel her "fear" oozing from her as her tears dripped onto his blood-stained kimono, "Nura-kun…" she muttered weakly.

A bright light exited the wounds on her back. Nurarihyon looked into the light to see the memory inside.

_Yoshida Hana peeked into the room, Nurarihyon and Youhime had huge smiles on as they looked down on their son, Rihan._

_'I'm glad to see you're happy, Nura-kun.' Hana smiled at the thought. She sighed, gripping the cloth on her kimono that was over her heart, 'What… what am I feeling?'_

_She looked at Nurarihyon again. 'He… he never smiled like that when I was with him… he never smiled like that towards me…' her grip on the cloth over her heart tightened._

**_Xxx_**

_Hana looked down on the letter she left on Nurarihyon's table._

_It read 'Sakura flowers make you smile because of their beauty. I wish that I could have made you smile the way they do, but your heart belongs to another; I must leave you now my beloved., I am afraid that, for your happiness, I must die.' _

_'For his happiness.' She smiled to herself, 'He cannot be happy with his beloved as long as I live, I must die for his sake.'_

**_Xxx_**

_She looked at the Nura Mansion for the last time, 'Good-bye Nura-kun, I hope you'll be happy.'_

_She was sure there is just one way. She had to kill herself so he could be happy. She sighed as she headed for the nearest mountain, she looked at the skies, dark clouds building up._

_'Rain… Rain, please tell him about my fate.'_

**_Xxx_**

_Hana walked along the edge of the slippery mountain terrain, the rain was pouring hard and the ground had turned to mud, just one misstep would send her falling to her death._

_'I wonder where that spit is…' she thought to herself. She was looking for the Lake of Souls, as it is a lake that is swarmed by souls and would be very suitable for drowning oneself. She is going to drown herself in this lake when she finds it._

_"HANA!"_

_She turned around, "Nura-kun?"_

_"Hana…" Nurarihyon panted as he sprinted closer to her, "You don't have to do this… You don't have to die, Hana, please… reconsider thi—"_

_The ground below Hana's feet crumbled and broke, "AH!" Hana squeaked. There was no soil under her now, squeezing her eyes shut, at least she'd get the death she was looking for._

_"Hana!" She opened her eyes and looked up, rain falling onto her obviously confused magenta eyes, Nurarihyon had grabbed onto her wrist, "Hold on, I won't let you die!" he said, trying to pull her up._

_She saw the ground under him was beginning to crack, "N-Nura-kun! Let go, you'll die if you don't!"_

_"No, I won't let you die, Hana!"_

_"Forget about me, think about Youhime and Rihan!"_

_"I can't let you die like this!"_

_"Please, I have to die so you can be happy." She forced a smile on, she allowed her hand to slip free from Nurarihyon's, "I love you." She said as she fell downward into the dark recesses below._

_"H-Hana?!" Nurarihyon's voice screamed as Hana fell deeper and deeper, her life flashing before her tear-filled eyes, "NO! HANA! HANA!"_

Black hazes escaped Hana's body as soon as the memory was filled with black.

"Darn you, Nurarihyon!" the black hazes screeched as they formed Hagoromo-Gitsune, "My plan was perfect and you ruined it!"

"You stupid fox, you used Hana…" Nurarihyon said as he laid Hana down on the floor, "… how could you use her like that!"

He grabbed his sword from the ground and charged at Hagoromo-Gitsune. She smiled.

The Kitsune's smile grew as Nurarihyon's sword was stopped.

"I will not allow you to hurt my mother." Yoshida, or rather Seimei, smirked, holding the Nenekirimaru between two fingers.

"Rikuo?" Nurarihyon asked suspiciously.

"I'm not Nura-Yoshida Rikuo," he said darkly, his "fear" building behind him, "I am Abe no Seimei, the son of Hagoromo-Gitsune— the Nue."

**Xxx**

"Gomen ne, Haha-sama…" Rikuo said apologetically.

"Now, now, Rikuo," Hana gently patted her son on the head, "It's not your fault, your reason was fair."

"Haha-sama…"

"Why don't we stop moping and find a way to fix this?"

"H-Hai."

**Xxx**

"How interesting…" Seimei smiled, "You stabbed the woman you loved?"

"Leave Hana out of this." Nurarihyon bellowed.

Seimei sighed, "Alright, if you want to die that badly." He pulled out the sword that was still attached to his vessel, which for some reason, had gotten back into Yoshida shortly after he healed his wound.

The two began to fight.

Hagoromo-Gitsune smiled as she watched her son battle her most hated enemy. _He honestly thinks he can defeat Seimei?_

Seimei laughed menacingly as he stabbed Nurarihyon, "The Devil's Hammer is happy," he said as he pulled back the sword, "It's drinkin the blood out of the person it was created to kill."

Nurarihyon spat out blood as he collapsed onto his knees, "I can't help but ask, why would you take over Rikuo?" he asked, wiping his mouth free of stray blood.

"He is the son of Nurarihyon and Hana, the child of 'Deceit' and 'Flower,' why would I _not _want to take over him?"

"You and the old fox are the same… using those who I care about for your own evil reasons…"

"It just makes it all so easier."

"You're going to pay for what you did to my family… you sick bastard." Nurarihyon stood up, wobbling as he tried to keep his consciousness.

"Enough talk," Seimei raised the Devil's Hammer, "Let's end this shall we?"

The sword lowered and Nurarihyon, surprisingly, squeezed his eyes shut, if he were to die, at least he'd be with Hana.

He heard the sound of the Devil's Hammer ripping through flesh, yet he felt no wounds on himself. He opened his eyes in shock.

Hana stood before him, her hands stretched out protectively, the Maoi's Hammer was driven straight through her stomach, Seimei clicked his tongue as he pulled the sword back, causing Hana to collapse.

"Why?!" Nurarihyon demanded as he caught her, "Why did you do that?!"

"I couldn't let you die…" Hana muttered weakly. Her magenta eyes faded a soft blue as she placed her hand on Nurarihyon's cheek, her hand glowed the same color as she healed his wounds, "I don't want you to die for _my _happiness…"

"Hana…"

"You know… I did that… so I could say I forgive you."


	7. The boy, forgiving?

**7: The boy, forgiving?**

"You… forgive me?" Nurarihyon asked, bewildered by Hana's statement.

"I don't like to hate…" Hana smiled as her eyes faded back to magenta, "I love you, so I can't find it in myself to hurt you…"

"Hana…"

She smiled. Soon after, she winced and passed out from her fatal wounds.

Nurarihyon got on his knees, holding Hana's hand with his free one, "Do you know who this is?" he bellowed.

"The Sakura yokai Hana," Seimei replied with a questioning glance, "I thought you'd know that by n—"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Nurarihyon exploded, "This is Yoshida Hana, my _beloved_, as long as she's unhappy, I'll make her happy, no one will harm her as long as I live, you sick bastard!"

Seimei smirked.

The commander put Hana down gently and clutched his sword, "You possessing her son makes her sad, I'll make her happy."

Youhime stared at her husband in bewilderment, _Hana is very precious to him… _she thought.

"Okaa-san, why is Oyaji so close to that lady?" Rihan asked, curiousity obvious in his little amber eyes.

"I don't know, Ri-chan," Youhime replied, but her eyes were glued to Nurarihyon, "I just hope your father will be alright."

"But that lady looks badly hurt." Rihan pointed at Hana, who was slowly gaining a blood pool around her.

Youhime slowly stood up, it seemed everyone else was too concerned with Seimei and Nurarihyon's battle. The human princess padded to Hana and knelt down next to her, "Let me heal your wounds," she smiled, "Ayakashi-sama will be sad if you die again."

"But if I don't die, he'll never be happy either." Hana said weakly, causing Youhime to flinch.

"You have to live on, Ayakashi-sama needs you as much as he needs me." She brought her hands a top the red yokai's wounds.

"No need." Hana smiled and sat up, hand over the hole in her chest. Her eyes turned blue and so did her hand, after a few seconds the wound was gone.

"You can heal too?" Youhime sighed with relief at that, "You must've really come in handy when Ayakashi-sama gets into fights, h—"

Hana's wound reopened. "I'm too weak to heal myself…" she muttered.

Seimei laughed as he cut Nurarihyon, who was unable to put even a _scratch _on him. "I expected more from the guy who defeated my mother and won over the Sakura Princess' heart."

"Shut up." Nurarihyon bellowed.

"Or is it you're just too weak to hurt me because I'm bearing your son's face?"

"SHUT UP!" The commander suddenly exploded, "Don't _dare _say things like that with Rikuo's face!"

And at that, he cut Seimei in the shoulder. A dark light escaped his wound.

_"Nee, Otoo-san, how did you and Okaa-san meet?" _A 5 year-old Yoshida Rikuo's voice echoed.

"Otoo-san…" Yoshida mumbled. He finally found freedom from Seimei's control.

"Seimei-sama is losing control of the boy…?" Shokera remarked.

"Otoo-san… Why…" Yoshida mumbled to himself, hand on his wound. "Why…" He raised his head, his amber eyes were burning with confusion, "Why did you…"

"Rikuo," Nurarihyon took a step closer to his son, "I'm—"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" The 13 year old exploded.

"Rikuo…?"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU! I WON'T LET YOU GO NEAR ME JUST SO YOU CAN HURT ME AGAIN! I STILL HATE YOU!"

Hagoromo-Gitsune smirked at this, "Seimei might be losing control of his vessel, but the boy is still drowned in hatred, his desire to get revenge on his father is too great."

"Rikuo, calm down, we can talk about this." Nurarihyon took a step closer, cautious of his steps.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT MOTHER AGAIN!"

"So that's what you're mad about, huh?" Nurarihyon said half-heartedly, his eyes glimmering with concern, "I can't blame you, I'd be mad too if I wasn't myself."

Regardless of Yoshida's yelling, he still walked closer to the boy.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"

"I can't just let you fall into darkness, Rikuo."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Nurarihyon now stood at arm's length from the boy, "Abandon your hatred, Rikuo, Hana can be free once you do."

"I won't! I'll hate you for eternity!" Yoshida said, thrashing about as his father laid a hand on his shoulder, his hands were over his ears and his eyes were squeezed shut, "I'll never forgive you for betraying us!"

"Rikuo…"

"Stop saying that name!" He raised the Devil's Hammer that was still clutched tightly in his hands, tears of anger and confusion trickling down his cheeks. He lowered the Conqueror's sword.

Nurarihyon stood there defiantly, willing to accept death if it meant Rikuo's well being.

But he didn't feel a sword go through him. The commander opened his eyes, to his shock, the sword was barely a hair's breadth away from his face. "Why can't I do it?" Yoshida mumbled.

"Your mother couldn't bring it upon herself to take any lives, I guess you can't either." Nurarihyon moved the sword away with his index finger, his eyes didn't leave the boy's confused golden gaze.

_Stupid boy, kill him already!_

"N-No!" Yoshida exclaimed, he dropped the sword and made his hands press against his face. "I can't! He's my father, I can't do it!"

_He'll kill your mother again if you let him live! _

"I… I can't!"

_Stupid boy._

"If you won't kill him," Hagoromo-Gitsune bellowed, "I'll kill _you _instead."

"I… I can't do it…" Yoshida muttered, his voice shaking, "I just… can't…"

"Fine then." Hagoromo-Gitsune smirked.

A fox trail drove straight through Yoshida's heart.

"RIKUO!" Nurarihyon exclaimed.


	8. Realizing

Ello! Ish me~ :3 Look! I've finally updated!XD

Special thanks to tsuraraoikawa2 for saying it's the best story she ever read. Thanks to that one review, I got all fired up! (Natsu Dragneel?)

Anyway, hope you enjoy this short update. Darn writer's block…

* * *

**8: Realizing**

"RIKUO!" Nurarihyon exclaimed.

"You maybe should've killed him, Yoshida." Hagoromo-Gitsune sighed, "What a waste. I've used 2 years of my existence training this boy to kill Nurarihyon and for what? Nothing." She pulled the fox tail out from Yoshida, the boy's heart constricted in it.

Yoshida spat out a tremendous amount of blood due to the wound. "M-My heart…" he muttered weakly, hand pressed against the hole where his heart was.

Smirking, the kitsune ate his heart. "What a taste… similar to Nurarihyon's tasteless _ikigimo _yet very delicious and powerful like Hana's might have been." She said, "It is good, is it not? Seimei?"

'_It was a very useful heart… Maybe once you've devoured his and his mother's livers, my power will be complete?' _Seimei's voice rang throughout the room.

"True." Hagoromo-Gitsune licked her upper lip. Glancing at Hana, she smirked. "Come here." She said as she moved her tail into Hana's direction.

"H-Haha-sama!" Yoshida shouted.

Hana let out a small squeal as the tail neared. She was too weak to do anything, her powers were useless right now. She was too overwhelmed with fear to do anything. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. _'N-Nura-kun…'_

**_Slash_**

"Are you okay, Hana?" The red haired yokai opened her eyes, full of relief, "Nura-kun…" she smiled, "T-Thank you, I'm alright."

"Glad to hear." Nurarihyon smirked. He glanced at Hagoromo-Gitsune, who was glaring at him menacingly, "How dare you… my tail…" the kitsune muttered and looked at her tail, which was cut in half. The other half lay on the floor, lifeless.

"I won't allow you to hurt my family. Not again." Nurarihyon bellowed as he began to disappear. "I will not let you harm Hana again."

Yoshida just stared at his father, dumbfounded. '_So this is the true "fear" of Nurarihyon… the Kyokasuigetsu technique…'_

_'T-This technique again?' _Hagoromo-Gitsune thought, looking around _'Where will he appear this time? Where is he going to attack?'_

Nurarihyon reappeared behind Hagoromo-Gitsune, Nenekirimaru tightly gripped in his hand. "Go to hell, Hagoromo-Gitsune." He mumbled as he lowered the sword.

Yoshida's golden eyes began to tear up, _'This is the man I've been holding a grudge against him for 2 years?' _He thought. It was only then that he realized it. _'My wish to avenge Haha-sama… it was pointed at the wrong person. It's not my father I must kill… it's the person who caused all this suffering in the first place…Hagoromo-Gitsune.'_

* * *

Short, I know. I said I was inspired to update but I also had writer's block. XD


	9. Final Goodbyes

**9: Final Goodbyes**

_ 'Why… why couldn't I bring you happiness?' _

Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes at that thought. "You did bring me happiness." He muttered to himself as he appeared behind Hagoromo-Gitsune. He'll kill this damned fox now, he will not let Hana die again, he will absolutely not let this fox come between him and his family again.

"Go to hell, Hagoromo-Gitsune." He said as he reappeared behind the accursed fox, lowering his sword to her back.

But before the blade could even touch the fox, however, the Nenekirimaru broke.

A symbol of a star embed within a circle appeared before Hagoromo-Gitsune. "S-Seimei?" the kitsune yokai muttered. _'Mother, I am returning to your womb. Continue to collect livers so we may be reunited sooner. For now, however, you must flee so you may continue collecting livers.' _Seimei's voice said as the symbol faded into Hagoromo-Gitsune.

"I see…" Hagoromo-Gitsune said once the symbol was gone, she looked to Nurarihyon, who was still surprised over the broken Nenekirimaru, "I'll leave you be for now, but next time I see you, I'll kill you. Nurarihyon."

Before anything else, she used the remainder of her tail and stabbed Hana through the heart, but since her tail was cut in half, she couldn't take the red haired yokai's heart. "I'll kill everything you love, Nurarihyon." She sneered. With that, Hagoromo-Gitsune left. The Kyoto yokai followed her, leaving only Nurarihyon and his two families.

"H-Hana!" Nurarihyon exclaimed, rushing to his first wife. "N-Nura-kun…" Hana smiled. She coughed out blood soon after though.

"Ayakashi-sama," Youhime called, "Your son is calling you." She motioned to Yoshida.

He nodded. "Coming." He said before turning to Hana, patting her forehead gently, "I'll be back shortly, okay, Hana-chan?" he said before standing up and padding over to his first son.

"Yoshida?" Nurarihyon asked, kneeling down next to his son. "Y-You don't need to call me that anymore…" Yoshida smiled, "Call me Rikuo— like you… named me in the first place."

"If that's how you want it, _Rikuo_." The commander smiled.

Rikuo dropped into a frown, "I'm sorry." He muttered, his eyes glowing a soft golden glimmer, "All this happened because of me."

"You're intentions were good, that's all that matters."

"But I wished to kill you…"

"So you could avenge your mother. That's what I meant."

"I see…" He sighed inwardly, "It's just… you see, after I heard Haha-sama died 2 years ago, I was sad, I knew it was suicide but…"

"But?"

"After I met that fox… she tried to convince me that she died because of you, but I refused to believe it… She somehow took control of me and played with my memories soon after… so it was like you killed Haha-sama with Nenekirimaru." He explained. "After that… I was filled with hate… absolutely **nothing **but hate… I'm really sorry, Otoo-san…"

"Don't be sorry, Rikuo." Nurarihyon's smile widened in an attempt to hold back teas, "Just rest, so you and Hana can be at ease… so you can be with Kama."

"Kama?" Rikuo mumbled, breaking into a smile, "I'm an idiot. I forgot about Kama-chan." He laughed to himself, "She's gonna kill me."

"I'm sure she's waiting for you. Go to her, Rikuo."

The boy sighed. "I'm sorry, Otoo-san…" He said as his eyes slowly closed, "The truth is… I…"

Nurarihyon couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Especially at what his son said before dying. _"The truth is… I… just missed my father… that's all." _Those words were enough to reduce Nurarihyon to tears. He only realized now that his son only wanted revenge because he wanted to see him… because he wanted to see his father.

"Ayakashi-sama…" Youhime muttered.

"No, it's fine." Nurarihyon said, wiping the tears from his golden eyes. "He's happy now… he's with his love." (A/N: I'll explain who that is in another story, kay?)

A cough echoed through the room. "Hana." Nurarihyon whispered, standing up and walking to Hana.

"Nura-kun…" Hana smiled as her husband sat down next to her, "I missed you…I couldn't stand those 2 years separated from you…"

"Hana…"

"You know I can't hate you, right?"

Youhime raised an eyebrow at this, "Then why did you try to kill him earlier?"

"A few years ago… After Nura-kun married you, I paid a visit to the Nura clan to congratulate him, but seeing him so happy with you… seeing him smile in a different way in the light that was not… my own… I felt envious… I left him that letter and tried to commit suicide so he could be happy with _you_… so no one could come in between him and his love…"

**Xxx**

_Yoshida Hana awoke in a dark place, she was shocked not to see any blood on herself, she was sure she just fell off the mountain ledge and died in her husband's arms just now. _

_"Is this… hell?" She muttered to herself, "No… it can't be…But… it's not heaven either. I'm caught in between, huh?" She sighed, "At least Nurarihyon will be happy with Youhime. I no longer exist, so there's nothing stopping them."_

**Xxx**

"But in that dark place soon after… A voice spoke…"

**Xxx**

_"She still has her powers, so we can use them to reincarnate her. Once she's devoured by her sadness of being betrayed, she will become my mother's vessel." A voice said in a dark tone, "And when that happens, she will aid in killing _that _man."_

**Xxx**

"Then when I awoke, I found myself as a child once more…" Hana sighed. "Hagoromo-Gitsune had messed with my memory and caused me to believe you betrayed me."

_'He killed you. You were in his way of love, so he killed you to get himself and his lover together.'_

_'But why I am still alive then, Gitsune-nii?'_

_'Because I managed to save you from dying but I couldn't keep you from turning back to a child. But listen, Hana, you must put everything you have into hating Nurarihyon and everything will be fine.'_

She started crying. "I caused all of this…" she cried. "I'm sorry…"

"No… I never realized… all of this was so hard on you… **my stupidity** caused all of this…" Nurarihyon bit his lower lip, unable to cease his tears.

"Rihan…" Hana muttered, "… can I… get a look at you?"

Rihan sat next to her, his amber eyes glimmering with curiosity. "Lovely, those eyes of yours…" Hana muttered as she put her hand against the boy's cheek, "They're the same shade as my son's… My son… Rikuo… How I wish I could've been there for him… when he was suffering the most… I wish I was a better mother towards him…"

She looked to Nurarihyon, who was tightly gripping her other hand, "Nura-kun… can I… see him?" she said weakly.

Nurarihyon nodded. He placed an arm behind her knees and another against her back, carrying her to Rikuo. "I remember the first time I carried you like this." Nurarihyon chuckled softly, "You were struggling and your face was so red."

Hana huffed, "Memories." She smiled.

He gently put down his wife next to Rikuo, "Rikuo…" she said weakly, "I'm sorry… I wasn't there for you when you needed me…" she apologized, stroking her son's cheek. She turned back to Nurarihyon, "Nura-kun, take care of your family. You can only find someone like Youhime once, take care of her. Love and cherish each other, spend as much time with them as you can while they're still alive— while you still have them. Don't waste your time hating each other or creating problems for anyone, okay?" She smiled.

"I will." Nurarihyon said with a small nod.

"How I wish… I could've brought you the same happiness that Youhime does…" She sighed. Nurarihyon stared at her magenta eyes, which were slowly fading black. His crying got stronger as her hand dropped lifelessly onto the ground.

"I love you… Nura-kun…" She said weakly as her eyes faded to the darkest of black color.

"O-OI!" He found himself screeching, "HANA! **HANA**!"

_'How I wish… I could've brought you the same happiness that Youhime does…' _What Hana had said, it made Youhime feel… odd. As if Hana was trying to show her how lucky she was to be the object of Nurarihyon's affections. "I'm sorry, Ayakashi-sama." She whispered as she sat down next to her husband.

Rihan stared at the lifeless bodies with curiosity. "They look so happy…" he muttered to himself before padding over to his parents.

_'Take care of your family.' _Hana's words echoed. Nurarihyon sighed, "I understand, Hana." He mumbled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Youhime. "A-Ayakashi-sama?" Youhime squealed. The sudden hug shocked her.

"She told me to cherish the ones I love." He said, "I won't let you go through what she did."

"I understand, Ayakashi-sama." Youhime muttered.

Nurarihyon let go of his second wife and stood up, picking up the lovely corpse and carrying it, crying on it as he did. "Abe no Seimei… Hagoromo-Gitsune… Hana's and Rikuo's killers… I'll condemn them to hell so I can avenge them." He said to himself as he distanced, "Until then, I cannot join those who sacrificed themselves for me, my beloved Hana and Rikuo."


	10. A New Meaning

**10: A New Meaning**

100 years passed.

Nurarihyon no longer stood at the helm, Rihan did now, alongside him his lovely wife, Yamabuki Otome. Youhime had died 50 years ago, oh how human's lives were so short.

The first commander looked at the mirror. He looked exactly as he did 100 years ago, not a single change in his appearance, well except a few tiny bald spots here and there. "Hmm… It's Hana's birthday today…" He sighed, "So that makes her 300 years old."

He padded around the room and grabbed a straw hat, putting it on his head. "I should stop by for a visit and say happy birthday."

**Xxx**

Nurarihyon put a bouquet of blue flowers beside Hana's wooden headstone, "Happy birthday, Hana. I hope Rikuo's throwing you a party _over there_." He said. "I'm sorry I've been keeping you waiting for so long, it's just I can't go to you until I kill Hagoromo-Gitsune for real."

**Xxx**

Kind magenta eyes looked at the commander. '_I forgive you.'_

**Xxx**

The words echoed as a playful whisper with the wind. It was just a faint volume but Nurarihyon heard it clearly, "_I forgive you._" He looked up from the graves and saw no one there. "Hana? Was that you?" He smirked, "I know. You said that already." A new voice came in with the wind, carrying with it Sakura petals, "_We'll wait for you. Even longer than eternity if we must._"

Nurarihyon's smirk widened, "I know that, Rikuo." He stood up, "I'll be back tomorrow."

**Xxx**

Hana smiled as she watched her husband walk away.

"I wonder how much longer it will take for him to kill that fox?" Rikuo asked.

"Until his mission is done, we'll have to wait for him, Rikuo." She smiled and ruffled her son's hair, "We just have to be patient." She said as she walked away.

"You know I'm not the patient type, Haha-sama." Rikuo muttered before standing up. Hana's smiled widened with enjoyment, "Oh, Rikuo." She chuckled.

**Xxx**

"My…" Yamabuki smiled, "What's the celebration for, Rihan-sama?" Rihan sighed, taking in the celebration that was happening inside the meeting hall, "I guess it's that time of the year again."

"Happy birthday, Hana-chan." Nurarihyon whispered solemnly. Next to him was an empty seat, which was reserved for the celebrant.

"_I'm just glad you've found a new meaning._" The wind whispered.

Nurarihyon turned his head and looked out the open door. He smiled. Under the Sakura tree stood Hana, the moonlight traced her features and she was dressed in a translucent white kimono. "_I'm happy you've found a new reason to stay alive._" She smiled.

"I won't forget about you, Hana my beloved." Nurarihyon smirked, "Of course that includes Rikuo."

"_We'll be waiting for you._" She smiled as her form became an explosion of Cherry Blossoms, "_No matter how long it takes, we'll wait for you._" At that, the Cherry Blossoms flew in with the wind, entering the room and draping the room in pink petals. Everyone in the room was smiling, this was why the residents of the Nura clan loved Hana's birthday so much, Sakura petals would fly in at the millions and cloud the room in their sweet scent.

Nurarihyon smiled, a few petals falling into his cup. "I'm glad you're happy now." He said as he put the cup down, catching a few petals in his empty palms, "I'm glad neither you or Rikuo desire revenge anymore."

"_Remember, we'll be waiting._" Another petal flew into his hands.

His smile widened, "I know."

**_~END~_**


End file.
